


Happy Birthday

by Someone_is_Anonymous



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: I don't know what to put here haha, Kieran's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_is_Anonymous/pseuds/Someone_is_Anonymous
Summary: For the first time in years, Kieran wasn't spending his birthday alone.
Kudos: 15





	Happy Birthday

Today was supposed to be special.

It was supposed to be different. It was supposed to be happy... in a way.

But it's not. It hasn't been for seven years. Kieran is always alone on his birthday. It was normal for him. He's the Purple Hyacinth. He always thought, why would anyone want to celebrate a monsters birthday?

But today, for the first time in a long time, he wasn't spending his birthday alone.

He was spending it with hundreds of others who attended the ball and the circus, hoping to have fun, but received death instead. Corpses and blood were splatted and sprawled on the floor.

Lauren, Kym, and Will had already taken their last breath. Kieran took one last glance at the people he could finally call friends, who he couldn't save, and closed his eyes forever.

_Happy birthday to me._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after episode 58 was released. Kieran's birthday is February 14th, and as we now know, Allendale 2.0 at the ball will happen on or around that day. We were talking about it in the chapter discussion channel on the discord, so this was born.


End file.
